vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker of Black (Frankenstein's Monster)
Summary Berserker of "Black" ("黒"のバーサーカー, "Kuro" no Bāsākā?) is the Berserker-class Servant of Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C physically. Up to at least 7-B with Blasted Tree. Name: Frankenstein, the Frankenstein's Monster. Mostly known by her class name of Berserker. Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Mad Enhancement, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), can go into a spiritual form, Electricity Manipulation and Energy Absorption via Galvanism, can rob others of their ability to think and breathe Attack Potency: At least Town level physically. Up to at least City level with Blasted Tree (Described as being capable of easily killing most Servants at a close range when used effectively). Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class TJ Durability: At least Town level. Stamina: Effectively limitless. At full power, she can fight perpetually without any kind of outside support. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Her Noble Phantasms. Intelligence: Above average, although this is hardly apparent due to her shyness and poor capacity for emotional expression, and is lowered by her Mad Enhancement. Weaknesses: Mad Enhancement causes her to lose her sanity. Her most powerful attack is typically a suicide move. '- Mad Enhancement:' The source of the Berserker class's power. Mad Enhancement exchanges sanity for power to make the Servant an unstoppable fighting machine. '- Galvanism:' A skill that allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and bio-electricity. Thaumaturgical attacks involving no material existence - wind manipulation, energy bullets, beam attacks - are converted to electricity and rendered without effect, discharged into the environment. Absorbed electricity may be used to implement rapid self-repair and physical attribute reinforcement. '- Lament of the Falsely Living:' Berserker is capable of emitting an immense scream, temporarily robbing enemies and allies alike of their ability to think and respond; those who do not expect it or are incapable of the mental resilience to withstand it may temporarily lose their ability to breathe. The effectiveness of the skill is increased with activation of Mad Enhancement. Noble Phantasms '- Bridal Chest: A Maiden's Chastity:' Berserker's mace. It discharges large quantities of electricity when used as a striking weapon. It contains the reactor core that acts as her heart. Although used as a bludgeoning weapon, its primary function is the absorption of excess magical energy from Berserker's surroundings, which it diverts to her, and is used to power her. By using the energy she absorbs, she can emulate mana bursts, repair herself, and is effectively a perpetual motion machine, able to fight perpetually at full power, without outside support. '- Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion:' A D to B+ rank anti-army Noble Phantasm. A technique that Berserker can activate by planting the fin of Bridal Chest into the ground as her reactor's limiters are released. As an enormous amount of magical energy begins to swell up from within her, creating a twister of energy with her at the center, the fins on the tail end of Bridal Chest begin to spin at high speeds. All the electricity is discharged into the surrounding environment as an area of effect attack, taking on the silhouette of a towering tree that "rains down like a waterfall" and scatters homing thunder throughout the surrounding area as everything within a one hundred meter radius is completely destroyed. If the opponent is a single enemy at close range, it can be activated from her body rather than Bridal Chest. It is normally a suicide move that involves using tremendous power that she cannot normally handle, causing permanent deactivation, death, as all her functions halt. Although its usage means her death, the ability has a hidden function mentioned in the blueprints, the fact that the attack is not simply lightning but rather a power with her very will imbued within it. So long as the will exists, she will never truly perish. This allows for the low possibility of a second Frankenstein to be materialized in the attack's wake, but with her death it will be impossible for her to witness the result of her actions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Homunculus Category:Lightning Users Category:Mace Users Category:Nasuverse Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7